10 AriadneEames Themed Drabbles
by memoriaregalis
Summary: Click to read challenge rules and my post.


PG13  
Summary: 10 Ariadne/Eames themed drabbles  
Disclaimer: Inception and its characters belong to the the genius Chris Nolan  
A/N: I totally couldn't resist doing this challenge when I read a post by **saltagain **at LJ. I should have been working on my readings for class... yeah, that's not going to happen.

**Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**

* * *

**

**1. Britney Spears – "Gimme More"**

"Gimme More." Eames seductively says to Ariadne as he wraps his arms around her waist.

"No." The Architect tries to hold in her laugh but ultimately fails when he drags her back to bed and ravishes her with kisses.

...

**2. Justin Timberlake – "Lovestoned"**

By the end of the night, Ariadne has had a little too much to drink. Eyes closed, Ariadne sways her hips seductively on the dance floor. Nothing but the music matters to her at the moment. Eames watches from the corner table, slowly drinking his whiskey as his eyes lustfully stare at the Architect. When Ariadne opens her eyes, her line of vision directly falls upon Eames. She walks up to the Forger, pulls the man up with the tie on his neck and lays one long lingering kiss.

...

**3. 30 Seconds to Mars - "This is War"**

The team is under fire from their client's projections. Eames, hiding behind a brick wall, tries to shoot down the enemies with his sniper. He needs to distract them to make time for his team to escape. He's having trouble taking down the shooters from the adjacent building.

As Eames reloads and is about to cock his gun onto his shoulder, Ariadne taps him on the back before she lifts up her bazooka and shoots off a rocket towards their enemies.

"You musn't be afraid to dream a little bigger, _darling_." Ariadne winks at the Forger before she saunters back to the team.

...

**4. Goo Goo Dolls – "Here is Gone"**

"It's not easy for me to trust people, pet. This kind of business doesn't always allow such luxuries." Eames grudgingly admits.

"Eames, I don't care what this business is. We're still human." Ariadne grabs his hand and places it firmly on her heart. "You got me no matter what happens."

...

**5. Paramore – "Crush Crush Crush"**

Under the night sky in Toyko, Eames and Ariadne race each other down the streets with their Ducati motorcycles. Eames has been in the lead ever since they started.

Ariadne cuts off her competitor with precision when they need to make a quick turn into an alley. Eames forces his bike to come to a halt, surprised at her action. "If you wanna play it dirty, darling. Well come on, let's play." Eames quickly releases the clutch and accelerates after the Architect.

...

**6. The Fray – "Trust Me"**

Ariadne is lying on the floor bleeding and in pain. Eames couldn't get to her in time when the projections were tearing at her skin, stabbing her at various parts of her body. Eames is quickly by her side when he takes down all the projections in her vicinity. Her tears are big when she looks at her friend.

"I'm scared." Ariadne admits. Her tears become more prominent when she notices more projections are coming towards them from all directions.

"Darling," Eames pulls her face to direct it towards him. He caresses her face with the back of his hand. "Trust me." Ariadne nods her head, closes her eyes, and when she wakes up, she feels Eames' warm hands on her own. She knows that she doesn't need to check her totem to know this is real.

...

**7. Journey – "Faithfully"**

Ariadne is staring out to space on her balcony. She's more content then she's ever been. Ariadne feels Eames behind her when his muscular arms wrap around her small figure. She sighs happily when she's wrapped in warmth. Eames lowers his head down to her neck and gives a sweet kiss before he whispers into her ear, "I'm forever yours, faithfully."

...

**8. Madonna – "4 Minutes"**

"We're out of time, Eames. We only have four minutes." Ariadne says through her kisses. Her hands are fumbling with Eames' buttons.

"Ariadne, darling." Eames holds her impatient hands. "Four minutes is plenty of time when we're dreaming."

"Not enough for me." Ariadne rips the shirt, jumps and wraps her legs on the Forger before she brings his lips in for a bruising kiss.

...

**9. All American Rejects – "Dirty Little Secret"**

Any type of intimate relationship with a coworker is bad. Too bad Ariadne and Eames don't care.

Ariadne and Eames look disoriented when they reach the entrance of the warehouse where the rest of the team is working. Ariadne's scarf is tied messily on her neck. Eames' dress shirt is buttoned wrong and untucked. Both their lips are more plump and red than usual. Their hair spells out sex.

They turn to each other, helping one another appear proper. Hands run over each other, putting things in place. Eames and Ariadne give each one last kiss before entering the building. When they part, Ariadne longingly stares into his eyes and teasingly whispers to his lips, "You're my dirty little secret".

...

**10. Kings of Leon – "Use Somebody"**

Before Eames met Ariadne, he roamed around the world, never sticking to one place. He didn't need a thing called home. He didn't need something permanent. His job didn't require him to be someone permanent. Always shifting, always changing. It was unnecessary.

After Eames met Ariadne, he stopped by Paris every three months, which soon become every month, and eventually he was with her everyday. He found himself. He found her. He found home.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Also try out this challenge, too! **


End file.
